warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Profit-Taker Orb
| faction = Corpus | planet = Venus | tileset = Orb Vallis | type = | weapon = | abilities = | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = 7,000 | shield = 30,000 | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 150 | baseexperience = | baselevel = | spawnlevel = | codex_scans = 3 | other_drops = Crisma Toroid 100% 25,000 Credits x5 100% Medical Debt-Bond x3 100% Advances Debt-Bond x2 100% Familial Debt-Bond 100% Bloodshed Sigil 1% Profit-Taker Articula }} Profit-Taker Orb is a Raknoid creature found in Enrichment Labs in the Orb Vallis on top of the building. The orb incorporates Sentient technology within its shields (which is put into overcharge by satellites) and is protected by an extremely durable carapace, making it seemingly invulnerable. The gargantuan creature can only be engaged during the Heist with Vox Solaris, requiring the rank of Old Mate within Solaris United. Behavior In the Enrichment Labs If a Heist against it is not currently in progress, Profit-Taker can be found idling on top of the entrance to the Enrichment Labs, overlooking the courtyard. It will remain passive until the third alarm level, at which point the Orb begins firing mortar projectiles at nearby Tenno. However, the Profit-Taker Orb will not move to engage the Tenno in any other ways, and will remain on top of the Enrichment Labs until it is engaged in a Heist. In the Vallis When the Tenno reach the third and fourth stages of the Heist, Profit-Taker will engage approaching Tenno with its wide arsenal of attacks. *'Mounted Turret:' An invulnerable Turret attached under the Orb's main body continuously fires at nearby Tenno. The Turret has high accuracy and acts independently of the Orb's other attacks. *'Leg Discharge:' The Orb channels electricity into one of its legs and unleashes it at nearby Tenno, with a high chance of inflicting status in the process. Profit-Taker only uses this attack if a Tenno runs in front of one of its legs and cannot use it on any of its destroyed legs. This move can be used independently of the Orb's other attacks. *'Rocket Barrage:' The Orb fires a volley of rockets from the top of its head, that automatically home in on the Tenno, dealing high damage as they explode. *'Repelling Shields:' The Orb summons giant rectangular energy shields all around itself, then pushes them outwards. Any Tenno in the shields' path will be pushed back and knocked down, and will also take a moderate amount of damage. The shields spawn depending on how high above ground the target is: if the target is 50 meters above ground, the Orb will summon the shields 50 meters above itself. Later in the fight, Profit-Taker can use an advanced version of this attack, where it becomes capable of summoning an additional shield barrier on top of the other. *'Laser Sweep:' The Orb fires four laser beams at the ground, which progressively travel further, in a sweeping motion, until they reach the Tenno. While powerful, this move is slow, travels in a single direction, and thus can be easily dodged by running away from the beams' path. *'EMP Slam:' The Orb slams the ground with its main body; the impact creates three radial shockwaves, dealing high damage and status to any Tenno in the way. Profit-Taker tends to use this move only when a Tenno passes under its main body. Additionally, this attack is briefly telegraphed, and the shockwaves can be dodged by ducking or jumping over them. *'Mortar Cannon:' The Orb opens the top of its head to reveal a massive cannon, firing a single, powerful mortar shot, similar to the one it uses when encountered in the Enrichment Labs. Upon touching the ground or a target, the mortar explodes in a large area of effect, outlined in red at the point of impact, dealing a high amount of damage and is guaranteed to knock down any Tenno caught in the blast. Profit-Taker can use this move in two different ways: *#If shield pylons are active: the Orb fires the mortar in the same manner as when encountered in the Enrichment Labs. *#If shield pylons are inactive: the Orb fires the mortar directly at the target. This has its pros and cons, as while this version of the attack is very dangerous, Profit-Taker can also be tricked into firing the mortar so that it doesn't explode nearby (for example, staying airborne as the Orb fires the mortar, so that instead of exploding on the ground, the mortar continues its course and explodes far away from the battlefield). *'Shield Pylons:' Each time the Orb recovers its adaptative shielding, it launches 4 to 6 pylons in the sky, which then land all around the battlefield. As long as the pylons are active, Profit-Taker will stop moving, but is invulnerable to all damage. The pylons themselves are protected by a small forcefield that blocks incoming gunfire, but can be passed through. Profit-Taker only uses this move twice in the entire fight; when used for the second time, the pylons also possess the Orb's Repelling Shields attack. Heist Phase 1 Acknowledging the Orbs being a threat to Solaris United's operations, Eudico, The Business, and Little Duck coordinate a plan to destroy the Profit-Taker Orb. The Business explains that Profit-Taker is an autonomous battle platform with a hybrid AI whose commands and controls have been proven impenetrable, armed with Sentient adaptive shielding that is reinforced by a satellite in geosynchronous orbit, and a heavy armor plating that is used in Corpus warships which renders traditional weaponry ineffective. The group plans out steps to prepare to combat Profit-Taker: #Knock out the orbital overcharger. #Decode and bypass the Sentient shielding. #Obtaining weaponry to penetrate the heavy duty carapace. Little Duck has an informant in The Quills waiting to meet within a Vallis cave. However, the Tenno arrives too late to find the informant dead from a Corpus ambush, his body carrying fishing bait. Realizing this as a sign, the Tenno must fish in the cave to find three digital manifests attached to servofish. The manifests point to a random Corpus-controlled base in the Vallis, which must be taken over. One of the Corpus will possess a datamass that will allow overriding a terminal, which must then be defended as Eudico hacks its system to take control. Once the base is controlled, Vox Solaris discovers that the base wiped their data clean, but sent a drone out in the middle of nowhere. The Tenno must locate the drone, shoot it down, and then kill Corpus reinforcements to secure the drone. With the drone secured and its contents containing the satellite protocols, Little Duck heads topside for the next part of the operation. Phase 2 Players can initiate Phase 2 by talking to Little Duck outside of Fortuna's elevator in the Orb Vallis after they've completed Phase 1 without having to return inside to Fortuna. Alternatively, players already inside Fortuna can initiate Phase 2 by talking to Eudico at the Backroom. The harmonic schema of Profit-Taker's shields are located within the Enrichment Labs, so Little Duck will keep the entrance occupied as the Tenno raids the area. The designs are locked within a triple-locked data vault whose passkeys expire if not reauthorized regularly. Each passkey is guarded by a Corpus Director, all who have been ordered to self-preserve. However, knowing that the Corpus take self-profit above all else, Vox declares a credit raid on the labs, forcing the directors out of hiding. Within four to five minutes, the Tenno must kill the Armaments Director, Vivisect Director, and the Sentient Research Director inside the Enrichment Labs, then exit and raid the data vault just outside. Profit-Taker proceeds to taunt the Tenno as two Terra Ambulas appear outside the vault, which must be killed before claiming the datamass within and taken back to Fortuna. Phase 3 Little Duck has discovered that the weaponry needed to kill Profit-Taker is right beneath her, so a distraction is needed to lure her off her pedestal. The Business plans to upload the recoded protocols to disable the satellite and use the schema to gather data for the Orb's weakness, while Little Duck steals the weaponry. The Enrichment Labs have gone into full lockdown, but Boon had rigged open a backdoor vent, leading to a terminal to upload the protocols. However, the upload fails, as an antennae outside requires reboot. Both objects must be hacked within less than one minute of each other. With the satellite disabled, The Business bombards Profit-Taker with mortars, forcing her off the roof. Enraged, Profit-Taker engages the Tenno. For The Business to analyze the Orb, its shields must be damaged. Once the "Data Gathered" meter reaches 66.66%, The Business asks the Tenno to cycle their damage, now requiring to adapt to Profit-Taker's weaknesses. However, the shield's Sentient adapation makes it immune to all but the damage type displayed on its forehead. Furthermore, the Orb's weakness can change through various means: *When the adaptation remains unchanged for 20 seconds, the shield will naturally cycle to another element. *If the Orb takes too much damage from its current element, the shield will quickly cycle to another element as a countermeasure. *If the Orb is struck with damage, the shield will adopt another weakness. Note that when the shield changes weaknesses, it cannot change again for another five seconds. In this stage, the player is not expected to deplete Profit-Taker's shields entirely; The Buisness will have his data long before that. Once enough data is gathered, the Tenno must quickly return to Fortuna. The first time this stage is completed they will receive a Gravimag, and an inbox message from Ordis containing an Archweapon Deployer with instructions on how to use it. Installing the Gravimag gear wheel and give that thing "the business".|Your loyal Cephalon, Ordis}} Phase 4 With the Gravimag and the shielding data, the Tenno are now ready to destroy Profit-Taker. However, The Business discovers that the Orb is heading to what appears to be the middle of nowhere, to which Little Duck confesses that the Orb Mother's satellite shielding didn't shut down, but simply changed alignment, and that the Orb is attempting to realign it at this location. The Profit-Taker Orb will be found wandering in the Vallis until it is engaged, with massive Corpus reinforcements at the ready. A level 60 specter of Little Duck also appears in some locations, assisting the Tenno. The battle can be divided in a number of phases. #The Orb's shielding behaves the same way as in Stage 3 and must be taken down fully. #Once the Tenno successfully take down the Orb's shield layer, its main body will become invulnerable to damage, but its four legs become vulnerable. The legs must then be destroyed using Archgun fire by calling down the Archweapon Deployer to disable the Orb, at which point its main body becomes vulnerable to damage. #*The Deployer has a cooldown of 5 minutes, but resets on looting Heavy Weapon Ammo pickups dropped from spawning Corpus enemies. #At 75% health, the Orb will launch 4 pylons that will land around the area and become invulnerable in an attempt to restore its shielding. The Tenno must destroy those pylons to continue the fight. The pylons are protected by a spherical barrier that nullifies gunfire, but can be physically passed through. #At 50% health, the Orb's shields will fully regenerate, requiring it to be taken down again. The Orb's attacks will become stronger. #At 25% health, the Orb will launch 6 pylons instead of 4. #Once the 6 pylons are destroyed, the Orb's shields will regenerate again. However, Little Duck warns the Tenno that the Corpus have seen through her plan and are manually attempting to restore the Orb's satellite shielding. The squad is given 4 to 5 minutes to defeat the Orb once and for all. The Orb becomes desperate, which is reflected in its attacks, more powerful than ever. #The Orb, finally defeated, will release its drops for the Tenno to retrieve and clear the Heist. However, this victory is short-lived as the Orb, in a last ditch attempt to wipe out the Tenno, continues to receive overcharge from the satellite and prepares to self-destruct. The Business urges the squad to run for their lives as the Orb goes out in a monstrous explosion, instantly downing anything within its 300 meter radius, only then is the battle finally over. Its drops can be collected before or after the explosion. Rewards Phase 1 = |-|Phase 2 = |-|Phase 3 = |-|Phase 4 = Notes *The Profit-Taker Orb is immune to the effects of Shattering Impact and Shield Disruption. *The 's switching elemental-damage Secondary Fire mechanic does not work on the Profit-Taker Orb. Even if the player matches an element to the Orb's elemental shield vulnerability, it deals no damage. *The at Rank 40 can cycle the Profit-Taker's shield damage just as the Operator Amps do. *The Profit-Taker's shield can take a fifth of its total Shield Value before automatically switching to another elemental weakness. One fifth of the Shield Value is Equal to ~162,645 Shield Points. Media WARFRAME - Profit Taker Heist Phase 1 (Walkthrough) WARFRAME - Profit Taker Heist Phase 2 (Walkthrough) WARFRAME - Profit Taker Heist Phase 3 (Walkthrough) WARFRAME - Profit Taker Heist Phase 4 (Walkthrough) WARFRAME - Profit Taker Heist Phase 2 Speedrun (Under 2 Minutes) WARFRAME - Profit Taker Take-Down Patch History *Fixes towards Profit-Taker not entering last Pylon phase in the Profit-Taker Bounty 4. *Fixed Profit-Taker dipping its toe in coolant and attempting to teleport, resulting in breaking its AI. *Fixed ability to double-up on Profit-Taker drops if a Host Migration occurred (coal for you!). *Fixed a Profit-Taker Bounty 1 progression stopper if players join-in-progress during the fishing stage. *Fixed a Profit-Taker Bounty 2 progression stopper where a Director wouldn’t spawn. *Fixed the Shattering Impact Mod breaking the Profit-Taker. Profit-Taker is now immune to Armor Reduction. *The following items have been added to the Profit-Taker drop table (not Bounty reward): **A chance for Profit-Taker Articula (New!) **Guaranteed Debt-Bonds ***3x Medical Debt-Bonds ***2x Advances Debt-Bonds ***1x Familiar Debt-Bond **Guaranteed 'Profit' 5x 25,000 Credit Drops *Profit-Taker is no longer affected by the Shield Disruption Aura. *Added waypoints to the spawned Pylons. *Added a waypoint to the Crisma Toroid when dropped. *Removed Knockdown from the Profit-Taker’s lightning attack. *The Fluctus carrying Terra Manker now has a guaranteed Heavy Weapon Ammo drop. Their spawn rates have also been increased to allow up to 3 of them simultaneously at max Alert Level. *Sound tweaks towards the Profit-Taker. *Fixed Limbo getting pushed back from the Profit-Taker when in the Rift.﻿ *Operators can now switch the Profit-Taker’s Shield type regardless of the damage type of the equipped Amp. *Lowered spawn chances and max simultaneous counts of Nullifier Shield Ospreys and the Fluctus carrying Terra Manker during the Profit-Taker end fight. *Fixed ability to kill the Profit-Taker during Phase 3 of the Profit-Taker Bounty. *Fixed certain Profit-Taker abilities and leg Electricity damaging Limbo when in the Rift. *Introduced Heist bounties to take down the Profit-Taker Orb. *Introduced. }} External Links *Profit-Taker Orb - Speedrun Guide by Dao219, -GrimmWar-, and contributions to pylon Scoop-Strat from Werxxx. See Also *Exploiter Orb de:Profiteintreiber Orbis es:Orbe robaganancias Category:Enemies Category:Corpus Category:Update 24 Category:Boss